


Breathe

by SaviorKratis



Category: Star Trek, star trek discovery
Genre: Easy Read, M/M, a lot of fluff, cute fluff, kind of comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: Short fic about a long day winding down into soft fluff!Thid time mainly focused on our ‘dear doctor’





	Breathe

With heavy steps Hugh allowed himself to he led by the gentle curve of the hall which didn’t seem to end as fast as he anticipated. After all, it had been a long and heavy day. After a science project went wrong they had to scan several patients and treat those affected by the ‘Elephant toothpaste gone wrong’ as they had ended up calling it. The chemicals easily sunk into the skin if not rinses off immediately. Even then it left them with deep rooting burns. This had caused him to run a double shift, leaving him more tired than usual and in a drowsy state. 

Hugh sighed, calling out the level of his quarters, letting his gaze return to the ground for a bit until the quiet comforting hiss of doors opening finally came through to him. Without reason he softly smiled and stepped over the edge to solid grounds. As he reached the right doors he took a moment to punch in the password before watching them slide open, revealing dimmed quarters. Even then, it took a moment to get his eyes to adjust, giving him full view of the room.

A soft groan was heard from a different part of the room, where the bed was located. He started to strip himself off his clothing, simply kicking his shoes in a corner and leaving his uniform on a nearby chair.   
“Never thought I’d be the one to say this..” A careful and heartfelt voice called.  
“You’re home awfully late, dear doctor.”  
Hugh had chuckled softly, starting to explain the situation and what had happened. He ditched the thought of putting on Starfleet issue PJs, climbing straight underneath the cold fabric.

A warm body crawled closer to him, letting him remember what it was like to feel a sense of happiness and a simple comfort. A kiss was placed on his chin, one that Hugh returned to Paul on the forehead. He allowed his muscles to relax and wrap around the other. These moments were rare during their war, both working hard under an angry and demanding boss. Therefore he cherished them, making sure to keep his eyes open a little longer to enjoy the softly features of his partner before Paul tucked his head beneath his head, cuddling into his chest.

“Goodnight.” Came from underneath. Hugh had always loved his voice, it was raw with emotions and rarely showing a softer side, one that was quiet and could even be identified as melanchole. He was glad that he got to hear them both, even when bitter and against him. A quiet sigh escaped him.  
“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
